Mianite: Kat's Saga
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: She's wanted on every God's side, but why? And why is Dianite so stinking attractive! All will be revealed in la story, so tune in! XD Summary sucks, so just read! Rated M for cussing, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"_Her. Mianite." A woman pointed down from the clouds._

_The older man pushed the clouds away and looked down, "Her? Ianite, she's-"_

"_I know, but I want her. She will be my next disciple." Ianite said, her voice gentle but forceful._

_Mianite growled, "Dianite has already tried to influence her, her vision is skewed. She will be reluctant to join you."_

"_I understand the risk, I've heard Dianite say she will be of value to any god. I am not sure why." _

_Mianite nodded, running his large hand through his beard._

"_M-mianite. I am weak, I need to go. Please send him to talk to her. Don't let Dianite's disciples get to her before he can." Ianite's figure shimmered and she turned into water, splashing into rain below._

_Mianite sighed and looked down, "I fear it may be too late."_

Chapter One:

"Welcome you face to the world of Mianite!" Tom's voice said in my head over and over again.

I rolled my eyes and quickly picked up the wood I chopped down.

Why didn't he greet me like that?

Maybe it was because Jordan came on the same time I did.

I bitterly thought of how I was pushed aside as soon as the famous youtuber was found on the beach.

I could see Tucker's face in the side of the mountain as I walked under it and into my little shack cave thingy.

They didn't even notice me now, because they were too busy fighting like idiots.

Like the purge was _that_ important.

I stuffed the oak wood into my one chest and closed it softly.

"_Hello Kat." _Came a voice.

I turned around quickly, looking for the source.

No one.

"_Don't be alarmed. I won't hurt you." _The voice was soothing and almost evil sounding.

"Where are you? Get out of my house!" I hissed.

"_My name is Dianite. I am the God of vengeance and hell. I wanted to talk to you._" I could feel the voice sizzling in my brain like a branding fire. It gave me a headache.

"I've heard of you. Tom is one of your little bitches, right?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"_I-ha ha- guess you could say that, Katherine._" He purred, appearing in front of me in a flash of red.

I almost fell over my chest, his appearance was definitely frightening.

He was red, he only wore a black necklace and a brown loincloth.

He was almost handsome, if it weren't for the goat horns on his forehead.

He smiled at me, an evil and gentle smile, _"Join us, Kat. I can give you all you want. They will fear you and love you. You won't have to live in a dirty hut under Tucker's _face_."_

I narrowed my eyes and sat back on the chest, crossing my legs, "And why should I trust you? You're evil, the arch nemesis of Mianite and Ianite. Not to mention that you're wearing a loincloth and look like the devil."

Dianite looked me over for a split second, then his feet touched the ground.

There was a flash of red and then there was a man in his place.

A nicely tanned man in a crisp black suit, but his eyes were soulless, black.

I stared at him with shock, my mouth open.

"Is this better? I do think I look rather dashing in this get-up. Except for the-" He shuddered, "Pink skin." He pinched his cheeks.

His voice didn't sound sinister anymore, but like honey with a mix of jalapeno.

"Well, I um, I don't know if-" I fumbled with my words, flustered at his new appearance.

He turned away from the mirror that had magically appeared on my wall and gave me a dazzling smile that made my knees weak.

"Kat, Kat, Kat, can't you learn to just lean back and let everything happen? Once you join forces with me, no one will bother you. You will be on top, even higher than Thomas, even higher than Mianite and Ianite," He said calmly, dusting a bit of lint off his crisp suit.

I stared at him.

His offer sounded so amazing and great.

But this was Dianite I was talking too.

I shook my head, "I don't think so, I just don't think I can trust you," I said as bravely as I could.

He 'tsked' and took my hand in his.

His skin was incredibly hot, like molten lava.

I flinched and tried to pull away.

He grinned, a mischievous and evil grin that sent shivers up my spine.

"I wouldn't say something like that without even considering my offer for a few days," He purred, rubbing his thumb in a circle on my hand.

I blushed and failed to respond, instead, staring at his hand on mine like a dumb idiot.

I reached out and touched his hand.

He hissed and jerked out of my reach, "Don't you dare touch me, you worthless mortal!" He snarled, floating off the ground.

His image flickered between his human form and godly form.

It stabilized and he came down to the ground, "Sorry, Katherine," He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, clearing his throat, "Two days, and then I want an anwer." His eyes blazed like lava.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of his face.

He sniffed, "It was nice talking with you, Kat," He muttered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

Dianite snapped his fingers and his disappeared with a flash of heat.

I rubbed my eyes and fell back on my bed.

What the hell did I just get myself into too?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tom asked me curiously, trying to peek over my shoulder.

I turned to glare at him, "Go away, Thomas, I'm busy," I said calmly, fiddling with the iron in my hands.

"Well, we're having a meeting with the pirates, I thought you might want to join us," He said.

In one quick movement, he grabbed the iron in my hands and looked at it.

"Tom!" I sighed, trying to get it back.

He looked at the gear, confused, "What is it? Some kind of machine thingy? What are you up too?"

Without warning, Tucker joined us where I was crafting.

"Tom, c'mon. She doesn't want to come to Ianeria with us, she wants to stay here," He said softly.

I glared at them both, "Just go and do stuff with your stupid gods, I don't care."

Tom shrugged and threw me my gear, walking off the Tucker.

At the last second though, Tom punched Tucker off the cliff we were standing by, killing him.

I chuckled softly and looked up at him and a grin.

But he was gone.

I sat down on my crafting table and looked over the cliff at the glistening ocean below.

A crashed pirate ship was in the water, and Sparkly's ship was by his tree.

Still in that stupid bottle.

I looked up at the setting sun, shielding my eyes, I could barely make out the outline of the flying ship, and two people making noob poles up to it with dirt.

"Why aren't you going, Katherine?" I heard a gentle voice say behind me.

I turned and looked at the person.

It was a shimmering woman, like she was made of water, but she had purple hair and a flowing dress that looked like end portal goop. It was so gorgeous.

She had a bow strapped to her side, but there was something missing in the middle of it, so there was a hole.

And in the middle of the woman's chest, was a black hole.

I stood up and stared at her, "Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I'm Ianite, young one. The Goddess of Balance and the End. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Her voice was like water running over smooth pebbles, and it reassured me that everything would be ok.

"Ianite...you're Dianite's sister, right?"

She smiled bitterly, "And Mianite's sister, of course. But we can't talk about that, I wanted you to do something for me, before I fade again."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do something for you, what's in it for me?"

Her purple eyes blazed and she narrowed them, "Do you need anything for a simple favor of a dying Goddess?"

I bit my lip, "Fine, but what is it?"

"Down below, in the nether, Dianite has my precious eye of ender. No, not like any other eye of ender. It is different. It goes in the middle of my bow. Without it, I cannot use my bow at all. I need you to retrieve my eye before the adventurers leave for Ianeria. Because I need you there too, Katherine," She said, reaching out as if to hold my cheek.

But her hand literally turned into water and splashed into the grass.

Surprised, I jumped back and tripped over my crafting table, falling over it and onto my back.

"I have to go now, Dianite knows that I have talked to you. Don't let him fool you, Katherine. He is an evil and manipulating man, go now! GO-" She was cut off.

I stood up and looked over at where she was.

A puddle of muddy water stood where she was.

I turned towards the ship.

I had to get someone important to come with me or the ship would leave without me.

I stopped and looked down.

Why should I even help a dying Goddess? She is going to die anyways.

I know Sparklypants wants to save her, but I think Dianite has other plans.

I reached into my jacket pocket and sighed.

"I'm completely insane," I said as I pulled out my ender pearl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I landed on the ship with a thud.

"Kat, you made it!" Tom said, surprised.

"Sparklybutt, I need you," I said, pointing at the man in the sunglasses.

I never figured out why he wore those all the time.

He hurried over and looked at me, "What's going on?"

I hated him so much, Sparklez was the reason I wasn't someone important on the island, but I had to use him to help Ianite.

"I need your help," I said, swallowing the bile in my throat.

He smiled, a soft and calming smile.

"Where to, then?"

**HEY GUYS. Don't worry, there will be some Dianite and Kat shipping going on here, but I have to get this RV rolling, so I made it to where they are about to leave. It hasn't been two days yet, so Dianite hasn't come around yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"She said it was in the Nether, in Dianite's temple," I said as we traveled over to the public Nether portal.

Sparklypants nodded thoughtfully, not looking at me.

"Why would she ask you, of all people?" He said, probably not meaning to say it out loud.

I bit my lip and scowled, trying to keep my smart-ass comments to myself.

"Maybe because I'm a girl, maybe because I don't worship one god yet, maybe I dripping with good looks! Why does it matter to you, Glitterdick?" I snarled, going through the Nether portal without him.

As I entered the Nether, Jordan joined me, his face red.

"What did you call me?" He said, out of breath.

I ignored him and looked over Dianite's temple.

It was scary up close, because I never wanted to see it in the first place.

"C'mon, we have to do this quick. You know Tom won't hesitate to leave us both behind on the journey to Ianeria."

I started jumping down, ignoring Jarhead behind me, who was barely following.

I entered the castle as Jordan hit the bridge face first.

"_Kat, what are you doing here?" _I could hear Dianite's voice in my head, he sounded a little surprised.

"Of course, I came on official business. And it is none of _your_ business, sir," I said calmly, walking into the temple a little more.

The ground shook a second, before stopping, _"Mortal, everything here is my business! I know why you're here, and you won't get it. Ianite is my prisoner. She will never ESCAPE!" _He screamed the last part, almost blasting my brain to bits.

"Dianite! Stop it!" I hissed, holding my head.

The shaking stopped abruptly and I sighed, "Jordan, can you hurry up? I don't know where to find anything in here," I said exasperated.

He didn't say anything, so I turned around to look at him.

He was choking, his face was blue, something invisible was wrapped around his neck.

"Jordan!" I yelled, running up to him.

I reached him and grabbed the thing choking him.

A hand appeared and it attached itself to a visible Dianite.

"Let him go!" I yelled, holding onto the hand that was choking Sparklypants.

"He does not belong in here!" He hissed, looking at me with blazing eyes.

"Neither do I, but you're not killing me! LET. HIM. GO!" I screamed at him.

Dianite's hand went slack, surprisingly, and I yanked him off of Jordan.

I turned to him, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Gods should not go around killing people!" I snarled at him, looking back at a sputtering Jardon.

"Are you saying you have feelings for this Ianite worshiper?" Dianite asked suddenly.

"What? No, I hate his guts, because of him I can't live with everyone, because they barely know I exist," I said.

"Kat, is that really how you feel?" Jordan asked, his voice raspy.

"Where is Ianite's Eye of Ender?" I asked Dianite with an authoritative voice.

His lips curved into a smile and he shifted into his human form.

My heart beat fast, and I couldn't help but give him a goofy looking smile back.

"I'll make Sparklyloins a deal. If he let's me have you, he can have Ianite's Eye of Ender." Dianite said, looking at me, then at CaptainSparklez.

"Deal," I said quickly.

"What?! No deal!" Jordan said, lurching to his feet and stumbling to me.

"Don't be an idiot, Jordan. Ianite needs that Eye for her bow. I'll be fine," I said.

Jardon stared at me like I was crazy, "'You'll be fine'? This is Dianite we're talking about," He said softly.

I smiled gently and stepped towards him.

He gulped and stared into my eyes.

I took a stray piece of his hair, tucking it behind his ear.

"I'll tell you a secret. I never hated you, I may have been jealous, but the reality is...I had a crush on you." I whispered.

Without a response, I pulled up his sunglasses and kissed him softly.

When I pulled back and looked into his eyes without the glasses, I realized why he had the glasses.

His eyes were like little galaxies.

Stars and planets orbited around his black pupil, and his eyes were the color of the night sky mixed with a hazy pink.

He quickly fumbled and pulled his sunglasses down, his cheeks bright red.

"Do we have a deal?" Dianite asked, his voice tight.

I turned to him and stepped up so we were staring at each other.

"We have a deal," I said, shaking his hand.

Dianite waved his hand in the air, pulling an Eye of Ender that was purple and black from the air.

He tossed it to Jordan and nodded.

Dianite returned to his Godly form, and turned me around.

"Goodbye Sparklydick, don't wait up for me. Say hello to Ianite from me, ok?" I said.

Dianite's red hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Kat!" CaptainSparklez voice ripped through the air as Dianite teleported us.

I couldn't see anything, but I could only hear Dianite's laughter fill the air.

And Jordan screaming.

**HEY GUYS. I know it isn't too long, but I am having writer's block. I just want to get Kat to the new world since Mianite is already so far into Season 2, and Kat is still in Season 1. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I shook my head and opened my eyes.

I had a massive headache, and I wasn't entirely sure where I was.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was in a bedrock jail, laying on a cot made with hay and carpet.

I scratched my golden head of hair, and sat up.

I instantly regretted it, and threw up the contents of my breakfast on the floor.

I wiped my mouth and got up on shaky legs.

"Kat, Kat, is that you?" I heard Ianite's familiar voice echo and bounce off the bedrock.

"Yes, it is me. But why are you here?" I croaked, the bitter taste of my upchucked food on my tongue.

"Dianite has me trapped here, remember? I cannot leave unless I have my eye of ender." She said.

I couldn't see her, but I guessed she was in the cell across from mine.

"Jordan got your eye of ender. I don't know how he can get it to you, though." I sighed.

She was silent for a few moments, before I heard her sigh.

"That was a very foolish thing you did, Katherine. You think you'll ever be free again?"

I pursed my lips and looked down at my feet.

"This is Hell, Katherine, you will never leave here alive." I saw her appear in the cell across from mine.

She might have looked godly when I saw her as a hologram, but now, she was...wounded.

Her marble skin was now sickly pale and green. Her purple eyes had no life, and she wore rags, a torn up purple and white dress. Her cheek bones were poking out more than a normal person's should, and her eyes were sunken into her skull with black bags under them. She has bruises and wounds that were bleeding gold blood. Her midnight purple hair that used to look like the gel of an end portal, was now dead and chopped off up to her cheeks.

I couldn't help but gasp and look away.

"This-" She gestured to herself, "Is what Dianite does. He is not a gentle and kind man. He is evil and heartless."

I twisted my gold curls in my hand, looking at her.

"Everyone has good in them, Ianite. I believe Dianite does too." I said.

Her eyes narrowed and she sat down, putting her head on one of the bars and closing her eyes.

"Think what you will, Katherine. But he is my brother, and even though I love him very much, I hate him even more," She murmured.

I reached out through the bars and took her hand, squeezing it.

She snapped her head up to look at me.

I was afraid she would slap my hand away, but her lips curled into a warm grin and she squeezed my hand back.

"I believe you have good in your soul, Katherine. I believe in you."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~

I retreated back into my cell when Ianite fell asleep sitting.

I laid down on my cot, looking up at the bedrock ceiling.

No thoughts came to my head, I felt a little dead inside.

There was a flash outside the cells.

I jumped up and ran over to the cell bars.

Dianite, in his human form, was looking around.

"Dianite!" I called out.

His gaze traveled over to me and he smiled for two seconds, before going back to a scowl.

"Come on, Katherine. I'm giving you a job today." He said gruffly.

"What?" I asked, surprised when he unlocked my cell.

"Well, did you want to stay in this jail?" He snarled, gesturing to the dank place.

I shook my head quickly.

"But, what about Ianite?" I asked, looking over at the heavily sleeping Goddess.

"What about her?" He snapped.

"You can't leave her down here!" I responded.

"Hell yes I can, she is my prisoner, after all."

"I am too-"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, the ground shaking.

I shrank back, the bars scratching my clothing.

"Take my hand," He said softly.

Resentfully, I place my hand in his.

We were teleported to a beautiful palace.

A table made of nether brick stood in front of a throne made of obsidian.

Blueprints, maps with pins in it, and scrolls were scattered over the table and on the floor.

"Is this-?"

"This is my workplace, my palace, my home, and now it will be your's too." Dianite said, walking me over to the large table.

"I don't understand, why do you need me to work for you?"

His grip tightened on my wrist till I thought he was going to break it.

"Don't question my actions, rule number one!" He snarled, throwing me to the floor.

I looked up at him, fear in my blue eyes.

"Rule two, make sure you know how to defend yourself. I will have Furia teach you how to fight." He said, looking over the papers on his table.

I place my hand over my heart and steadied my breathing.

"You are going to be my slave, a servant, if you will. You will do my bidding when I want you too." He said calmly, smoothing his dark brown hair back from his forehead.

I sat on the ground, speechless.

A slave?

How did this happen?

"Here." Dianite muttered, reaching out.

I took his hand, which was still molten hot like the last time, and he hauled me to my feet.

"I have a gift to give you, I guess you could say." Dianite snapped his fingers.

A door appeared.

He walked up to it, beckoning me towards it.

I walked up cautiously, looking at the crisp white door curiously.

He opened it and let me step in.

It was a closet, full of all kinds of clothing.

"Pick whatever pleases you, Katherine." He said, giving me a half-smile.

I picked out a white tank top, a purple and white jacket, and black shorts with black boots.

"Don't look at me while I dress." I said to him, blush rising in my cheeks.

He tilted his head, scowling, "I have seen millions of women naked! I am a God, I can do what I want!"

"Dianite, don't look!" I persisted.

He sighed loudly, but he looked flustered, "Fine, fine. Do hurry though, I have much for you to do over the next few days."

He turned his head away, still holding the door open.

I stripped out of my singed and torn clothing, putting on the ones I picked out.

While I was sliding on my boots, I heard Dianite say, "I don't see why women are so embarrassed to have a man see her in the nude." He glanced over at me.

I slid the boots up my long legs, gently tying up each part.

When I looked up, Dianite was staring at my boots, his whole face was red.

"Dianite!" I gasped, standing up and jumping out of the closet.

He didn't say anything, he just snapped his fingers, making the closet disappear.

"I n-need you to prepare dinner now for Furia and I." He said, regaining his composure, "I expect it very soon, Katherine. So get on it." He snarled.

I jumped and nodded, "Where exactly is the kitchen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next morning, I woke up in my chambers, staring at a wall made of nether rack and obsidian.

This wasn't my home, Dianite taking me away wasn't a dream.

I pushed the velvet sheets off me, putting on my clothes, I opened my door hesitantly.

My room led right into Dianite's throne room.

I stepped out and I heard Dianite say, "Good morning Katherine. Sleep well?"

I walked around to look at his throne.

He was lounging, looking down at a scroll.

He was in his godly form, but he wore pants today instead of a loincloth.

He was still shirtless though.

"You should probably be asking me if I want something." Dianite said without looking up.

I nodded quickly, bowing awkwardly, I asked him, "Do you need anything?"

He looked up at me with a cold look, "_Sir_."

"Oh, sorry. Do you need anything, sir?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Tea would be nice. Do you know how to make that?"

"Of course I do, I'm not a dumb-ass." I snarled, turning and walking off to the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen and saw Furia hunched over the counter.

"Um...Furia?" I asked, inching passed him to get the tea.

He didn't say anything, so I put a teapot on to boil.

After a few minutes, the teapot started whistling, and I took it off the burner, putting a few tea bags in it.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" I asked Furia while getting down some teacups.

"No thank you." He murmured.

I put the tea on a tray and went back to Dianite.

"Here is your tea, sir." I said.

He put down the scroll and snapped his fingers.

The table behind me scooted up at a fast speed.

I was pushed forward, right into Dianite.

My hips were in between his legs and I was very close to him.

He looked surprised, so he quickly moved the table back so I could squeeze out.

I set the tray down and while still looking at Dianite, grabbed the teapot.

Realizing too late it was boiling hot, I held it in my hands.

I squeaked and dropped the metal teapot, spilling the contents on the table and floor.

"Ow ow ow ow, fuck, oh god." I said tightly, holding my burnt hand.

Dianite looked at me with curiosity.

"What, have you not seen someone get fucking burned?" I forced out, hunching over the wounded hand.

"Actually, no, I haven't." he replied, looking at my hand.

He snapped his fingers and the mess was gone.

"Is there something I can do?" Dianite asked with surprising gentleness.

I glared up at him, my blue eyes blazing, "Unless you have magical healing powers, I would say no."

He pursed his lips, "I do not appreciate you underestimating my powers."

"Well then do something!" I snarled, thrusting my hand towards him.

He took it in his red hands, which were molten hot.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out hissing breath.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes! Your hands are like lava!" I cried out.

He put his hand over mine and I opened my eyes to look at our hands.

His hand turned the color of human skin, then glowed with red light.

It soaked into mine and the pain ceased.

He released me and I looked at my hand.

It was healed, completely.

I gawked at him, not realizing how much power he really had.

I guess he was a God, after all.

His face closed up as soon as he was finished, and his tone became harsh again.

"I would ask you to make more tea, but it seems even simple tasks are too hard for you to complete." He said.

"Do you want me to be a maid or what?" I asked him, staring at him evenly.

"Fine, but if you are going to work here, I must make sure everyone knows you are mine." He said simply.

I tilted my head and fear engulfed me, "What are you going to do?"

"You can't say no, Katherine. You made a deal that I could have you, and everything that comes with it," He said.

I gulped and watched him.

He stood up and walked over to me.

His white eyes showed no emotion.

"What are you going to do?" I repeated, looking up at him.

"Don't be afraid, Katherine. I can smell it like perfume." He said, taking one of my golden curls and messing with it.

He pulled out a brand behind his back.

Like the ones ranchers use on cows to make them their property.

So no one would steal them without repercussion.

My eyes widened to dinner plates.

He blew on it and fire erupted from his mouth, making the symbol glow.

It was two snakes wrapped around a staff of some kind.

Like the snakes were the bars of a cage, and the staff was trapped inside.

He smiled and grabbed a hold of my arm, yanking me over to him.

He turned over my arm to show the underside of my wrist.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but this is going to hurt. A lot." he said.

And in one quick motion, the brand hit my skin.

The air was pierced with my cry as the symbol was burnt into my skin permanently.

The pain was indescribable, and it racked my whole body to the core.

My body started shaking and I couldn't hold on any longer.

I blacked out into sweet relief.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."_

Chapter Six:

When I woke up, all I could feel was pain.

Gasping like a fish out of water, I sat up and looked around.

It was in my room, in the Nether.

With Dianite.

Pain coursed up my arm and I hissed out my breath between my gritted teeth.

I looked down at my arm.

It seemed fine, but when I turned over my hand, I noticed the large puckered mark.

He branded me...like cattle.

I felt dizzy and nauseous, everything was spinning.

I fell back on the bed, looking up at the roof of my bed.

I took a few large, deep breaths, and looked down at my wrist.

It was real, alright.

So I scooted to the edge of the bed and put my bare feet to the nether rack floor.

Where were my shoes?

I looked down at myself and realized I was only wearing my sweaty white tank top and underwear.

Well, where the hell are my clothes?

I stood up on shaky legs and almost fell face first onto the floor.

Then I realized with a jolt how hungry I was.

I hadn't eaten for a day or two.

I walked to my door and opened it a crack.

Dianite was in the middle of the palace floor, and he was just looking down.

He was in his human form for some reason.

Then music started playing softly from another room.

"Furia, don't mess around with my music disks you daft man!" Dianite snapped.

When Furia didn't respond, Dianite sighed and looked up.

And then his foot started tapping.

I raised my eyebrows and opened my door a little wider so I could see him better.

He spun around on one foot, and then looked around as if to see if anyone was watching.

He looked right over me, I don't know how.

He started swaying, snapping his fingers and humming along.

Dianite's lips curled into a genuine smile and he started dancing.

Without thinking, I smiled and watched him with joy.

Dianite really did have fun sometimes.

Like this, he didn't look like a bad guy.

I laughed quietly, and Dianite froze.

He wheeled around to face me, his face twisted with utter shock.

"You- have you been there this whole time?" He asked.

Ice water ran down my spine and I nodded slightly.

"You couldn't have said anything? I probably looked like a fool dancing around like a complete lunatic!" He snarled, hunching his shoulders and staring at me.

His black eyes weren't cold, but a little...embarrassed.

"Well, I woke up, after you _branded_ me, and I didn't have any shoes or my jacket and shorts."

"I took them off of you to be cleaned. They should be sitting over there." Dianite said, ignoring my branded statement.

The music was done playing by now, and we were left in complete silence.

I quickly went passed Dianite and grabbed my shorts, slipping them on.

The music started again, a more happy and cheerful tone.

"Oh lord, I absolutely hate this song!" Dianite groaned, sitting down at his throne.

While grabbing my jacket, I started humming.

I put my jacket back down and started swaying to the music.

I swayed my hips to the upbeat music, looking over at Dianite.

He was staring at me with curiosity.

I danced slowly towards him, smiling brightly.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," He said to me.

But I wasn't disheartened.

I wiggled my finger towards him, licking my lips and grinning evily.

"C'mon Dianite, come dance."

I bounced a little and went up a stair towards his throne.

"Don't come up here, I am not dancing." He said with a threatening tone.

I called his bluff and took another step up.

His voice came to ears fainter, "I c-can't dance. I am a horrible dancer. I will not d-dance!" He said, stumbling over his words.

I reached out and took his hand.

"Don't look back, just keep your eyes on me." I said as he stood up.

He hesitantly stepped up to me.

"I do not want to dance, Katherine. Don't make me tell you another time!" He said weakly.

"Just shut up and dance with me." I responded with a smile.

And he stopped protesting.

I led him down the stairs and into the middle of the palace.

The music took a softer tone.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, which was hotter than lava, but I didn't care.

He awkwardly put his hands on my hips.

I started swaying and bouncing to the beat.

Dianite followed my lead.

The music took an upbeat turn and I was sent into dancing frenzy.

While I danced quickly and precisely, Dianite was getting use to my moves.

Finally, he looked down at my face and smiled mischievously.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him, and we danced feverishly together.

I don't know how long we danced, but finally a slow song was put on.

Dianite stopped abruptly, untangling himself from me.

And like a real gentleman, put his hands on my hips softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me not-so-lady-like.

He grinned at me and we danced slowly, just looking at each other.

"I didn't know you danced that well," Dianite said softly, as if we were in a library.

"I should say the same for you." I said, bumping my hip against him.

Since he was in his human form, I could see the blush rise in his face.

I giggled and smiled at him.

He frowned and looked at me, "What? What are you laughing at, Katherine?"

"Nothing, you're just...blushing!" I said, reaching up and touching his cheek with the back of my hand.

He didn't say anything, so I laid my head on his shoulder.

When the music stopped, Dianite stopped spinning us around.

I pulled my head away and looked at him.

"No more music." He said.

He pulled away from me, turning into his godly form, he walked over to his throne.

"But Dianite-!"

"I said NO MORE! Now will you please make yourself useful and make me some tea. You've wasted a lot of time messing around," He said coldly, sitting down.

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

He stared evenly back at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Go." He said calmly.

I bowed and quickly ran out.

Why did he change so suddenly?

And why was my heart beating so fast.

**HEY GUYS! I'm back from my long writing vacation. It felt good to get away from writing to spend time on exams and such. I hope you guys like this chapter, it is based off the song by Walk the Moon. I felt inspired listening to it on the radio. Song- "Shut up and Dance" - By Walk the Moon. I listened to it over and over while writing this chapter! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

After Dianite was satisfied with his tea, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him.

"Today, I will have you train with Furia. You need to be prepared in case we are ever attacked and I can't defend you," He said softly.

"I can defend myself perfectly fine. I fight and kill your little bitch in a few seconds." I retorted.

"Are you speaking of Tom? Of course you can kill that weakling. He doesn't have potential like you, Katherine," He purred, running his finger under my chin.

A blush rose in my cheeks and I laughed nervously.

He leaned back and away from me, "Furia!" He bellowed.

I turned around in time to see Furia hurriedly run up.

"I want you to train her. Any means necessary besides death," Dianite said without looking.

"But master-"

"_DO IT NOW_," Dianite yelled, making the whole throne room shake.

Furia flinched and quickly glared at me, "Let's go."

He walked out without another word.

I looked at Dianite once, before running after Furia.

I entered a large arena, with a glass dome over it.

It was beautiful scene.

"Kat, can you hurry it up? I have better things to do than this." Furia snarled.

I glanced over at him.

He was holding two diamond swords.

_This can't be good._

I tentatively walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Take this and swing at me," He said, handing me the sword with a lot of force.

I almost fell, rocking on my heels.

I equipped my weapon and got into a defensive stance.

He _tsked _and without saying anything, grabbed my sword arm, putting it in front of my chest.

"Don't let people get you in the chest. Always protect your vital organs," Furia said, poking my stomach.

"Keep your feet separated for better balance, and don't be so stiff, being hit will hurt you more. Always be relaxed while fighting so your muscles won't be so tight," Furia said.

He stepped back and showed me what I should look like.

I quickly copied his stance and tried my best to relax.

"You look like you're in pain. Never show the emeny pain. Keep your face guarded, never show surprise, never show emotions. It will be used against you," Furia said coldly.

"What would you know? I don't love anything, nothing can be used against me." I said without looking at him.

"Let's practice then."

Furia leaped forward, tackling me to the ground.

My sword flew out of my hand and across the arena.

My breath was knocked out of me.

"I could kill you right now, you and your precious little CaptainSparklez." Furia hissed in my face with a malicious grin.

"I could care less about him," I snarled, using my body to push Furia away.

He loosened his grip on me, and I took my chance, slipping out of his grip like I was slippery soap.

I slithered up and made a running leap to my sword.

Furia grabbed my ankle, throwing me off-balance and making me face-plant the floor.

I got a mouthful of gravel and I knocked one of my front teeth out.

Tears made their way out of my eyes and I could feel the tooth swirling around with a mix of blood and spit in my mouth.

I felt Furia's weight on my back.

"What if I kill Dianite and take over? Then what? Maybe make you my slave." Furia whispered to me.

Rage burned in my throat like an explosion.

I used my butt to buck him off.

He took in a sharp gasp, not expecting it.

I crawled forward and grabbed my sword, turning around and pointing it at the oncoming Furia.

The sword tip landed on his neck, and he stopped.

"Good, good. That was pretty good for a noob," Furia said, knocking my sword away easily, like it was a fly.

I got up and spit out the blood in my mouth, as well as the tooth.

"Great, I'll have to get the floor redone." Furia muttered.

I licked my lips and watched Furia kick some of the gravel.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, Dianite is busy right now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me doing this." Furia said.

"What are you-"

Furia grabbed me by my throat and with lightning speed had me up against the arena wall.

"Furia, what are you doing?" I choked out, staring at him with bulging eyes.

"I need blood to survive, and your blood smells so good, Kat." He said, licking his lips.

He leaned his head forward and kissed me roughly.

His slender tongue licked my lips, cleaning the blood off of them.

His grip loosened, and I took my chance, pushing him off and running.

I made it about three feet before he grabbed me again.

Furia bashed my head into the nether rack wall, grabbing me by my arms and scrapping his lava claws down them.

I screamed and wiggled in his grip.

He grabbed my neck once again, forcing my head to the side.

Black dots danced in my vision and my mind threatened to black out.

_Dianite, please help me, _I thought feebly.

Furia's fangs pierced my neck and I felt something sucking at my soul.

I gave into sweet darkness.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~_

I woke up once before I really wanted too.

When I did, I saw the arena floor, and Furia's feet.

"_FURIA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!_" Dianite's shrill voice rang throughout the room.

"Master, she was of no use to us. I tried to train the weak thing, but she wasn't strong enough," Furia explained.

"Leave me." I heard Dianite's cold voice say.

"But Master-"

"_LEAVE NOW!_" Dianite boomed.

I heard retreating footsteps.

I felt warm hands embrace my face.

"Katherine, wake up. Please wake up. I _need_ you." I heard Dianite's hoarse whisper.

Lips connected to mine and I fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

_Dianite's POV:_

I do not know what I expected when I first laid eyes on her.

I didn't really know she existed till Ianite was talking to Mianite about her.

I wasn't planning on anything but trying to make her less appealing to Ianite.

I needed more followers, always, but I didn't want Ianite to have her.

So I visited her.

She was a curious creature, with a head-strong demeanor, and snappy come-backs.

But a kind heart.

She was human though, a mere vessel that could be replaced easily.

When she came to my alter in the Nether, I was very surprised.

I knew with her hard-headness, she wouldn't want to take an offer right away.

But she was with...him.

That charming and deceitful Sparklyloins.

I was jealous, I'll admit, very jealous, but I didn't know it at the time.

And she sold me herself, for Ianite.

She was so noble, but yet so full of innocence and purity.

Katherine was definitely made to be a follower of Ianite.

But I couldn't let her go, and I couldn't force myself to let her rot in jail for the rest of her days, so she is my servant.

It's cliché, I guess, that I am to fall for the servant.

But I hurt her...

I had too! She is mine, forever.

Everyone should know that I own Katherine, because if she can't be mine, she can't be anyone's.

And today, when she was dancing, I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering up and down her body.

She was so energized, so wild and so...beautiful.

I wanted her all for myself, but that is silly.

A god loving a human?

Pathetic.

And now I find Furia, my mostly loyal servant, killing Katherine?

This is not acceptable.

I will kill him, he will never go near her again.

I think I almost did kill him when I saw him latched onto her like a leech he is.

Furia, if you ever read this, just know I most graciously spared your life.

I gathered Kat's limp body in my arms, her breathing mingled with my ragged breath.

She was dead, I watched the life leak out of her eyes like spilled water.

And I used all my power to pulse life into her heart, almost killing myself in the process.

I _couldn't_ lose her, she was the only thing keeping me on the edge of humanity.

When she gasped and looked at me, I was so happy, and I hated myself for it.

I shouldn't love her, I shouldn't even like her.

She was a servant, a slave.

I looked down at her face as I walked back to her room.

She looked so innocent while she was asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Kat," I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers'.

How could I fall for someone so easily?

Especially someone I wanted to leave to rot in a jail?

I didn't understand, but I guess everything worked in mysterious ways.

Finally, I kicked open Katherine's bedroom door and laid her luke-warm body down on the bed.

Without thinking, I pushed her golden bangs away from her face gently.

Then I froze and pulled away.

I turned around and darted out of the room, closing the door softly.

I put my hand on my wildly beating heart and sighed.

This was never suppose to happen...

_Kat's POV:_

Finally, I woke up fully.

My neck ached and my body felt like it had been put through a meat grinder.

I didn't want to sit up, I wanted to lay in bed forever.

But I forced myself up into a sitting position and got off the bed.

Every step hurt, but I made it to the door.

I swung it open and peeked out.

The room looked clear, so I took a few steps out.

My legs groaned and I quickly stumbled to the wall so I had something to lean on.

"Katherine, is that you?" I heard Dianite call gruffly.

"Yes, it's me," I replied, my voice laced with pain.

I heard someone shift and Dianite hastily approached me.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, you could hurt yourself," Dianite said gently.

Surprised by his gentle words, I stared at him, "You're worried...about me?" I asked.

"I mean, Furia almost killed you. And you're my only servant that knows how to make good tea, so I thought I would keep you around," Dianite said casually.

My heart dropped with disappointment.

"I just wanted to shower and maybe eat something," I said.

"A shower?" Dianite asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, a shower. A place where you clean yourself?"

"I've never had one of those. I don't get dirty," Dianite said with his eyebrows raised.

"It's so nice. Hot water running down your body. It feels so amazing after a long day," I said.

"I can conjure a shower...if you wish," Dianite said slowly, looking thoughtful.

"Yes I do wish." I replied.

He snapped his fingers and a door appeared.

"Thank you." I said, opening the door.

"And, I will have a meal prepared by the time you get out!" Dianite said as I shut the door.

I watched the closed door with confusion.

I was the servant, shouldn't I be preparing dinner?

I didn't question it as I started the shower.

I took my clothes off and stared at myself in the mirror.

My breath caught in my throat.

Dry blood was on my chin from my tooth, and my hair was sticky with drying blood.

Long claw-like scars ripped down both my arms.

I was red, probably from the heat and everything down here.

And on my neck, were two holes, puncture wounds from Furia's fangs.

I turned around and got in the shower to rid myself of any memories of that horrible experience.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When I got out, there was a dress and underwear sitting in the sink.

The dress was black and sleeveless.

Embarrassingly, I put the clothes on and stared at myself.

I looked pretty good, except for my wild hair, that hadn't had a good combing for a week.

I opened the door and jumped out.

The door disappeared behind me.

I looked around for Dianite, but he wasn't in the throne room.

Confused, I went into the kitchen.

There, at a dining room table, sat Dianite, looking at his cup with a bored expression.

He had on a black suit, and he was in his godly form.

I cleared my throat and he snapped his head up to look at me.

A genuine smile spread across his face.

He stood up, trying to walk over to me.

He accidentally hit his hip against the side of the table, knocking a chunk off the corner of the table.

Dianite stumbled like a nervous boy, and grabbed the piece, looking at it, then at me with a sheepish grin.

He shoved it into his suit pocket and made his way to me.

"I made us dinner." Dianite said softly into my ear.

I shivered and he took my arm into his.

"This way, Katherine. I promise, my cooking is world renowned."

I was about to sit down, when Dianite grabbed me by my chin.

He forced me to look at him.

"Open your mouth," He said calmly.

"Why?" I asked, fidgeting in his grip.

He glared at me, so I finally opened my mouth.

He put his thumb on my bottom lip and gently pulled it down.

"Oh no, your tooth," Dianite said, looking at my teeth, then at me with a worried expression.

Was he really worried about me?

He was sending very mixed signs about the way he feels.

"I really liked that tooth," Dianite murmured.

He was really close now, his body pushing mine against the dining table.

I quickly slid out of his grip and glared at him.

"Dianite, this is not going to work!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"What in the world are you talking about, Kat?"

"I'm talking about this, all of this-" I gestured to him, "You can't worry about me one moment, then want nothing to do with me the next. I don't know what to do with you!"

Thinking I went out of line, I stared at him opened-mouth.

"You don't know what to do with _me_?" Dianite growled.

Uh oh.

"I don't know what to do with you, Kat! You are crazy, stubborn, stupid, reckless, confident, sarcastic, beautiful, sexy, curious, loving. What do you want me to say? I can't like a human, Gods are meant to love other Gods!"

"You said love the second time," I said quietly.

Dianite looked at me, dumbfounded, "Out of all I said, you just hear that?"

I watched him, gulping.

"I'll show you what you can do with me, if you need that much help," Dianite snarled.

He grabbed me by my arms and in one blurred movement, had me pinned against the nether rack wall.

The whole kitchen shook.

With my wrists pinned to the wall, Dianite pressed his lips to mine feverishly.

Shocked by everything going on, I could only feel Dianite on me.

His lips were so warm, not hot.

And his body heat was soaking through our thin clothing and warming me from head to toe.

His hands slowly loosened on my arms and I finally got a grip of what was going on.

He was kissing me.

I responded by kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His arms snaked around my hips, and he put his full weight on me.

I thought I would melt into the wall.

The passion was too much.

Finally, he released me, backing up and almost tripping on a chair leg.

His face was going between his human and god form.

I slid down the wall till I was sitting on the floor.

"That never happened," Dianite gasped, before leaving the kitchen in a hurry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

I woke up the next morning lazily.

I stretched and opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

I smacked my lips, which were chapped and cracked.

_I wonder why? _I thought sarcastically, narrowing my eyes with anger.

When I remembered what Dianite did last night, fury boiled in my body and I wanted to strangle him.

And kiss him.

I shook my head and quickly scooted to the edge of the bed to get up.

I heard a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

When I did, no one was there, it was just nothing.

I scratched my head and leaned my head out to look around.

"Kat, is that you?" I heard Dianite call.

I groaned, "Yes sir, it is me," I said, stepping out.

I didn't realize I still was in my pajamas till I was in front of a shocked Dianite.

"Kat, why aren't you wearing clothes?!" He said, smacking his red hand over his eyes.

"I just woke up, and you called me, and I technically am wearing clothes." I said, not really embarrassed.

"Well, I just wanted my morning tea, but you can get dressed first," He said, shaking his head.

"Thank you, your lordship," I growled, curtsying and walking back to my room.

I went back to my room and closed my door.

Ugh.

I really hated him, I hated him so much.

I put on my shirt, shorts, my checkered jacket and my boots, then went to the kitchen to fix Dianite's tea.

Once I was in the kitchen, I stopped short of the cabinets.

Furia was standing in front of them with a confident grin on his face.

Fear rose in my throat and I walked calmly over to the cabinets.

"Making tea for Dianite?" He asked as I tried to get the tea down.

"No, I am just here for looks," I hissed.

"I know you are," He said, grabbing my arms.

He turned me around and pinned me against the counter.

"Why do you work for someone like him? Someone who will never actually confess his love for you? I would tell you I love you everyday, if you just join me against Dianite," He whispered in my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine, "Why would Dianite love me? I've only known him for a little less than a week!"

"Kat, join me, I really do love you, ever since I laid eyes on you," Furia pressed his cheek to mine and my skin sizzled under his lava skin.

I gasped and pulled away from him, "No, I will never join you. I am on Dianite's side," I said.

He tisked, "Kat, I didn't say I was giving you a choice. I am making you join me, no matter what."

He licked my cheek with his forked tongue and forced his lips on mine.

I shook my head and tried to break free of him.

Furia was mad, crazy, insane.

"FURIA!" There was a scream and Furia's weight was lifted off of me.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

Furia was collapsed on the ground by the wall.

Dianite was floating over him, his face twisted with pure fury.

"I was generous, don't you think? I gave you one warning, and you didn't listen. It is a shame really, but I honestly do not care for you anymore, you are banished from the nether. You may leave now," He snapped his fingers and Furia disappeared.

I stood frozen, staring at Dianite, my breath ragged.

Dianite slowly floated to the ground, and he turned to me.

When he saw the look of horror on my face, he reached out, then dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry Kat," He said.

"Sorry? For what? Maybe for enslaving me? Or, is it for branding me? Oh wait, I know, maybe for asking me to forget my first kiss?!" I finally screamed out, pulling on my hair.

"Kat, I-"

"You are so stupid, for a fucking God!" I yelled venomously.

His serious face broke into a gentle smile and he turned into his human form.

He walked towards me, arms outstretched.

"Don't touch me, you are a moron," I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

His body enveloped me, along with the smell of embers and pine.

"Wow, so you actually want to be with me now?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Is that even a question?" He asked with a loving smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, putting my head on his shoulder.

"No one will ever do that to you again, but me," Dianite murmured into my ear.

My bottom lip trembled and I stared into his black eyes.

"You are an idiot," I gasped.

"I know, and I am sorry," He whispered.

He leaned his face towards mine and we kissed softly for a few seconds.

"How can I really know you love me though?" I accused, running my fingers through his dark auburn hair.

"I can bind myself to you," He whispered.

"Bind?"

He kissed me again, "It's when I can feel what you feel, physically and emotionally, and vice versa,"

"You would, do that for me?" I questioned, surprised.

"I can't help it Kat, you make me crazy, and I hate it, because I shouldn't fall for a human, but I did."

"Is it such a bad thing now that you felt what love is?"

He tilted his head and stuck out his tongue, "It feels weird, like I am a different person."

"You are Dianite, you've changed," I said, pecking him on the lips.

"So, are you ready to be bound to a God? It comes with some perks," Dianite said.

"I don't care about any of the perks, I just want to be with you forever," I whispered.

Dianite stepped away from me, and pulled out a long sword.

"This is the kikoku, the only one of its kind, it can bind our souls together with one cut to your hand and mine," He said.

"That seems stupid, is that all it does?"

He glared at me, "Of course not, it can kill Gods, no matter if they are immortal or not."

I gaped at the sword, "That is over powered."

"Don't get any ideas, let's do the ritual already," He said seriously.

I nodded and he reached out with the sword.

I opened my palm and he sliced the kikoku across mine palm and his at the same time.

His blood was black, like oil, and mine was crimson.

A light flashed and our blood merged, forming ocean blue liquid that seeped into both our hands.

The kikoku sizzled and Dianite yelled, dropping the sword.

The blade cracked and disintegrated into dust.

Before I could say anything, Dianite gasped and looked off into the distance.

"Dianite?" I asked, worried.

"They are at my shrine," He said vaguely.

"But that's ok, everyone goes to the nether sometimes," I said with a nervous laugh.

"No, they are where my heart is, at my _real_ shrine in Ianeria," He said, his voice full of fear.

"Who is they?" I asked, reaching out and taking his hand.

He looked at me, "_Your friends._"


	10. Chapter 10

"_A most mediocre person can be the object of a love which is wild, extravagant, and beautiful as the poison lilies of the swamp." _

Chapter Ten:

"My friends?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You know, Jericho, Firefox, Tom...Sparklez," Dianite spat out Jordan's name like poison.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Trying to free Ianite, they are really close now, they used Lord Brokkr to get to my heart," Dianite said.

"Your heart?"

"I removed my heart to keep it safe, so I could never die," Dianite said.

"Well, we have to go there, now!"

Dianite stared at me, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring, about me," He reached over and kissed me softly.

And we teleported.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!

I gasped and fell flat on my back.

"Kat, get up!" Dianite grabbed my hand and pulled me up easily.

We were hiding behind a pillar in front of an altar.

Jordan, Tom, Tucker, and Sonja were there, with that stupid pirate.

They were putting things into chests.

"Kat, listen to me, once they put all the keys into those chests, I will be forced to fight them," Dianite whispered.

I stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"You could kill them," I murmured with shock.

"No, I can't. My heart is that beacon, it can be easily shot and then I am not immortal anymore," Dianite said.

I put my hands over my lips and let out a shaky breath.

"This can't be happening, I mean- we just- I can't- isn't there anything that can be done?" I asked, my voice turning into a wail.

"No, Kat, nothing can be done," Dianite said, turning me towards him.

He pushed my golden bangs away from my forehead, his black eyes soft.

"I know it has been only a week since we've known each other, but I love you, Kat, God, I love you so much," Dianite whispered.

I reached out and pulled his face to mine.

Our lips met for a second before Dianite wasn't there anymore.

I let out a sob and cried out, "I love you too."

I turned back to the scene unfolding.

Dianite was standing above everyone, yelling.

I couldn't hear what he was saying though, I felt so numb.

And then the fighting started.

They all were trying to beat him with swords and bows.

The blades and arrows flew off Dianite's body like he was made of metal.

I could see Dianite's heart beating in the middle.

And the unspeakable happened.

Jericho tried to knock an arrow over the beacon, but hit it instead.

The beacon crumpled into dust.

Dianite screamed, an animal-like, unholy scream.

He looked over at me, right before an arrow went straight through his chest.

An arrow from Tom's bow.

I could see the shock in SynHD's face as Dianite fell to his knees, then to the ground.

I let out a sob and covered my mouth so no one could hear me.

"All pray to the dark lord Dianite...we mean SynHD," Came a deep voice.

I looked for the source of the voice, and saw a man with shadows enveloping him floating above everyone.

He smiled at me, then disappeared in a flurry of shadows.

The group left after a few minutes, and when I was sure they were long gone, I scrambled up the steps and sprinted to Dianite's body, flinging myself towards him on my knees.

"Dianite, Dianite, no," I whispered.

"Kat," Dianite said weakly.

I stared down at him.

He turned into his human form, and black blood flowed out of his chest and all over my knees and hands.

"Are you ok?" Dianite asked weakly, reaching up and touching my cheek.

I felt his blood smear against my face, but I didn't care.

"Am I ok? You're dying, Dianite!" I wailed.

"Don't worry about me, Kat, I am worried about you."

"Well don't, I am fine," I said, smoothing his dark brown hair away from his face.

"No, you can't be stuck here, it will drive you crazy. You have to leave with them, Kat." Dianite said.

"I am not leaving you," I said sternly.

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not, Dianite."

"As your master, I am ordering you," Dianite said with more force.

"No," I said flatly.

Dianite let out a smile, "I can never get you to do anything, can I, you stubborn woman."

He leaned up to kiss me.

We kissed and I heard him mutter against my lips, "I am sorry."

And I blacked out.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~

I opened my eyes, and all I saw was rain and grey clouds.

I gasped and sat up.

Rain splashed down on my face, soaking me.

Where am I?

Where is Dianite?

I stood up, and I felt a shooting pain in my stomach.

I looked down and saw I was bleeding.

How did-?

"Is someone out there?" I heard a rough voice call.

I tried to move back into the shadows as a large door opened in front of me.

"Who are you, state your name."

I tried to speak, but I only groaned.

"Ma'am?"

"Who is it, move out of my way!"

I looked at the doorway to see a young man about twenty standing in the doorway, staring at me curiously.

"Prince Andor, I suggest you stand back and let us handle this," Someone said from behind the man.

The man named Andor ran out to me, getting soaked in the process.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" He asked, reaching out to hold me steady.

"I think I am hurt," I said, removing my hand from the wound on my stomach.

"Get the nurses quick, this woman is hurt!" Andor called inside.

"Come with me, ok? We will get you fixed up right away, miss."

"It's Kat," I said painfully.

"Kat, that must be short for Katherine," Andor said, looping his arm under my arms to help me walk.

"I can walk, get off of me!"

He calmly nodded and let me go.

And I fell flat on my face, blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11

"_If you've ever had your heart broken, it's like, once is enough - you can live a lifetime on that."_

Chapter Eleven:

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed in the nether.

I wasn't really sure where I was, and it scared me.

I laid in a white tiled room, with the steady drip of something in my ear.

After a while of staring up at the ceiling, I sat up to get a better look at my surroundings.

A woman in a nurse's uniform came in, saw me, and turned around.

I called out to her, but she didn't answer, leaving me in the rather large room alone again.

I decided to follow her, trying to get up.

As soon as I tried, however, my stomach exploded with pain.

I gasped and looked down at my stomach.

And everything came back in an instant.

He was dead.

Dianite was dead.

And he left me here.

He died, and now I have his wounds to bear.

Why didn't I die from his wounds as well?

While deep in my own pity, a man walked in.

"Hello miss," He said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and glared up at him, "What?"

He stared at me, "Kat, I don't think you should talk to your rescuer like that, you were almost dead when I brought you inside my home."

"Andor," I said instantly, remembering the guards called him that.

He smiled warmly, "You remembered, that's great. We thought you might have had memory loss from your concussion, but it seems we were wrong. Do you remember what happened the night you came up to the castle?"

I paused, biting my lip.

This was a different world, could I tell him about my time with Dianite?

"I don't really, I just remember coming up to the castle and calling for help," I lied.

Andor looked troubled, "Damn, I was hoping we could find out who nearly murdered you, I'm sorry, Kat."

"No, no, it's not your fault, I must've been in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said quickly, giving him a lopsided smile.

"You were out for four days, you know," Andor said, sitting down at the end of my bed.

"Four days?!" I choked out.

"You were mortally wounded, the nurses thought you wouldn't survive the first night," He admitted.

Before I could respond, a man with a gold crown a top his head walked in.

"Andor, son, what are you doing in here? I thought I asked you to stay in your room," The man growled.

Andor's eyes widened and he shrunk back.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the new man.

"Yes, father, I know, I was just visiting Kat because the nurse said she was awake," He said quickly, standing up and turning to his father.

Andor wouldn't look him in the eyes though.

I realized he was _scared_ of his dad.

"I don't want you to scare off this young lady-"

"Um, sir, if you don't mind me saying, he is not a bother what so ever, I enjoyed his company," I said carefully.

His father looked between Andor and I, and a spark lit up his eyes for a millisecond, before being doused.

"Well, I want him back in his room, now. I won't punish you this time, but next time you leave your room, I will."

Andor scurried off, his longish brown hair bouncing on his way out.

"So, Kat, isn't it? I'm King Helgrind, that's how you'll address me from now on," He said calmly, going up to a mirror to straighten his armor up.

"Why should I do that?"

He smiled a cruel and evil smile that reminded me of Furia.

"Well, you staying in my castle and being healed by my nurses are not cheap, young one. And I doubt you have any money to pay for it, so I will make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Become one of our servants in the castle, and I won't have you publically executed for your crimes," King Helgrind said, turning and grinning at me.

"What if I say no, you can't possibly execute me for money," I hissed.

Helgrind's eyes lit up, and his nostrils flared, "You may be new in my town, but you are just filthy trash now."

He walked up to me, and I shrunk back from him like Andor did.

He reached out, grabbing my arm; he yanked me out of the bed.

I cried out in pain at the sudden, jerky movement, and glared up at him.

He turned my arm over, revealing the brand Dianite put on my wrist.

The wound had healed, but the mark of two snakes wrapped around a staff was staring at both Helgrind and I.

"Dianite worshipping is against the law, child. You better be really happy Andor found you, and not one of my guards. We'd have killed you on sight. You are trash, and there for, if you do not want to be executed, you will become a servant of my family."

I started trembling, and I nodded slowly.

"Good, you'll start tomorrow. We have a house set up for you; Farmer Steve will show you there. Welcome to the staff, _Katherine_."

Before he left, Helgrind took a strand of my hair and smelled it, smiling at me with the cruelest grin.

He pushed me onto the bed and left.


	12. Chapter 12

"_My sleep wasn't peaceful, though. I have the sense of emerging from a world of dark, haunted places where I traveled alone."_

Chapter 12:

Blood, that's all I felt.

I could feel _his_ blood all over my hands, all over my face.

He smiled weakly up at me, and he was sucked away, leaving me in the darkness.

I screamed and screamed, thrashing in the dark world I was in, hoping he would come save me, or anyone.

"Kat! KAT!" I heard a hard voice yell at me.

I snapped open my eyes, and saw Andor above me.

He looked like he just got up, his eyes were still dull with sleep and his hair was messed up.

"You were screaming, I heard you across the hall," Andor said, his voice thick with sleep.

And then everything came crashing back down on me.

I'd been here three months as Andor's personal servant.

And I was still having nightmares about Dian- him.

I swallowed hard and wiped away the tears that made their way out while I was sleeping.

"I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare," I whispered, shaking my head.

"It's alright, are you sure you're ok?" Andor asked, smiling at me.

"No, not really, but I'll be ok. Go ahead and go back to sleep," I said, looking at him.

"Alright, if you say so," he backed up and went to the door.

When he was about to open it, I called out to him.

"Actually, do you mind, staying here...with me?" I asked sheepishly, twisting the sheets in my hands.

Andor smiled warmly and nodded, trotting back over.

I scooted over and Andor pulled back the sheet, laying down.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his bare chest.

I blushed fiercely, though you couldn't see it in the dark room.

"Go to sleep, I won't leave you," Andor said, stroking my hair.

I laid my head on his torso and closed my eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I don't know what time I woke up, but when I did, the first thing I saw was Andor's peaceful looking face asleep inches from my face.

Well, peaceful was an overstatement, he looked awkward.

His mouth was wide open and he was snoring, his arm was hanging limply over the edge of the bed, and his leg was draped over my legs.

_What a weird sleeper, _I thought, smiling despite the situation.

I gently shook Andor, who closed his mouth and blinked open his eyes.

"Wha- Kat? What are you doing in my room?" He mumbled, rolling over to face me.

He started snoring again, and his arms reached out.

He wrapped them around me and yanked me over to his hot body, burying his face in my chest.

I gasped out loud and tried to squirm out of his grip, my face getting red all over.

"Andor! Andor! Wake up!" I said, trying to push him off.

Boy, this skinny man had some hidden muscles.

Andor groaned and let me go, and I sighed, trying once again to move away from him.

But his head landed on my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and was snoring again.

I sighed and pursed my lips.

Staring at him was making me drowsy myself.

I blinked a few times and yawned.

I closed my eyes, my head lolling off onto the pillow, I fell back asleep.

(GOSH KAT, ALWAYS FALLING ASLEEP)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~

I was shaken awake by a gentle hand.

"Hey, wake up Kat," Came a soft voice.

I opened my eyes to see Andor above me, smiling at me.

"What is it?" I muttered.

"It's time to get up, it's already noon," Andor said.

I smacked my lips and nodded, sitting up.

Andor was still in his pajama pants with no shirt on, and he was on his knees in bed.

"Did you have anymore nightmares last night?" Andor asked, absent-minded pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"No, none at all," I responded.

He sighed and smiled again, "That's good, if I can stop your night terrors, then I'll sleep in here with you every night till you get your house," Andor said, nodding like it was already a deal.

"Hold on, Andor, you can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Because, because I am a lady! I can't have men sleeping in my bed with me!" I said.

Andor laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry, Kat, I'm not going to do anything. I just hate hearing you scream," Andor said darkly.

I stared at him, and my cheeks flared up.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed, you should do the same," Andor said sliding off the bed and going to the door.

"Andor!" I called, "Thank you, for staying with me."

Andor turned back to smile at me, and then he left.

I got out of bed and went into my bathroom, looking into the mirror, my hands clenching the sink edge.

_Dianite, _I thought his name, bile rising in my throat.

Without warning, I felt pain shoot up my body, rocking me to my core.

I gasped and grabbed onto my waist, falling over, and hitting my head on the bath tub.

I kicked out desperately, squeezing my eyes closed and breathing heavily.

_It feels like my soul is being ripped out! _I thought hazily.

I started sobbing, the pain so unbearable.

I curled up in a ball, the tile on the floor cold against my skin.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain slowly ebbed away, leaving me gasping for breath.

I laid on the bathroom floor for a good ten minutes, sobs racking my body.

My skin was very sore, like I had a sunburn, and it felt like my whole body was split apart.

I finally stood up, my breathing labored, and looked in the mirror.

I had big red splotches littering my body, like burn marks.

Even my face was partially red, and some blood was oozing out.

I grabbed a towel and quickly dabbed at the wounds, deciding I should probably shower.

So I shed my clothes and got in the shower, the water turning brown as it washed down the drain.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~

I decided to wear a cloak over my clothes so I could hide my face.

As I traveled downstairs to the foyer, I was stopped.

It was King Apostle.

I glared at him from under my hood.

"Where's Andor, Katherine?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know sir, sorry," I replied, going down a few more stairs.

"Alright, if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him," He said, leaving with a brandish of his cape.

I went down into the foyer, where the captain of the guards was rushing past me.

"What's wrong sir?" I asked him.

"There is something going on in the tainted land, a twister of some kind! I'm going to get the King now!" He said, scrambling up the stairs.

I narrowed my eyes and went outside.

I looked up at the clouds and saw they were all in one place, and they were changing colors.

What if-

No, it couldn't be.

I took a deep breath out, looked around for anyone, and pulled out my black dragon wings, flapping them to get to the storm.

As I approached, the storm was disappearing.

I spotted four people down below, and I was about to land, but Andor was already there.

It was them.

My heart leapt into my throat and I smiled, putting my hand to my mouth.

They were finally here.

I wasn't going to be alone here anymore.

Tears sprung into my eyes, and I almost forgot to flap my wings.

I couldn't say hi to them now, I had to wait till they got settled in town.

So I turned around and went over to the bridge, landing on one of the supports, I sat down and smiled happily.

The Mianite crew was back again.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_

Chapter 13:

I tried to avoid the Mianite crew all together, they really didn't care if I was alive.

I mean, they left me behind. They didn't ever come to rescue me.

Not like I needed actual rescuing, but the thought is nice.

I did my job, avoided my 'friends', and mulled around.

My job did not require much, I just had to make sure Andor took care of himself.

He really didn't want me to be with him 24/7 taking care of him.

So, I would roam the town, exploring the shops, doing little jobs for people, making money so I could buy this one house I'd been looking at.

Today, I was finishing up my last little job, counting up my money to buy the house from the Harold, when I bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry!" I looked up and gasped, backing up a few paces.

It was Jordan.

CaptainSparklez looked up from a sword he was examining, and he dropped the sword.

"K-Kat! You're alive, and you're h-here!" Jordan exclaimed.

I turned my head away to stare at the castle, "Uh, yeah, I'm here, and I'm alive," I mumbled, guilt clawing at me.

I didn't think that Jordan was worried or anything.

Before I could react, Jordan ran up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ah, I was so worried, I thought you were back in the other world stuck because Dianite died," CaptainSparkly Dick murmured into my shoulder.

"Ah, no, he kind of...sent me here," I said awkwardly, shuffling away after he let me go.

"Wait, we are talking about the same Dianite, right? The one that made you his slave?" Jordan said, crossing his arms like he wasn't convinced.

"It wasn't like that at all, Jordan, don't get your sparkly dick in a wad," I said calmly.

Jordan broke into a smile, putting his hands up, "Alright, alright, I won't ask for details, I'm just glad you made it here alright," He curiously looked at the pouch full of gold in my hands, "Whatcha doing?"

I pursed my lips, "Well, it's none of your business, but if you must know, I am going to buy a house."

"Can I tag along?" He asked with a kind smile.

I stared at him suspiciously, but nodded.

He beamed at me, and we walked to the Harold's office together.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After I had bought my house, Jordan said he had a surprise house warming gift, and he would have to go grab it.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, unlocking my new door and going inside.

The house was fully furnished, and it was quite nice.

I turned on the light and smiled.

It was just like I expected it to be.

The living room was beautiful, with abstract paintings up and a nice leather couch with two love seats.

In the kitchen, there were fully equipped appliances. Stove, dishwasher, fridge, and nice marble counters.

I felt the counter tops with happiness.

I didn't get to go look at the bedrooms, because SyndicateHD came busting through the door, his hands full of random junk.

"Kat! I can't believe Jordan was right! You are here!" Tom screamed like a school girl, setting all the stuff he had in his hands on my brand new mahogany dining room table.

"I brought you some stuff! Look, I even brought refreshments!" Tom said happily, showing me a six pack of beer.

Before I could say anything scathing to the man, Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan came in after him.

"Can you not wait for us, Thomas?!" Tucker snarled, punching the zombie's shoulder.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe the bullshit Jordan was spouting without seeing it for my own eyes!" Tom squealed, rubbing his arm.

Sonja came over to me, "Hi Kat, I'm so happy to see you. You were the only other girl around, and I couldn't believe Jordan let Dianite take you without a fight," She said, hugging me.

I didn't respond to her, because Sparklez looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"Alright, close yer eyes, Kat! I am going to give you the best presents you'll ever receive!" Tom said.

"Fine, alright, whatever," I replied, squeezing my eyes shut.

I heard a few crashing noises, Tucker complaining, and then something was put in my hands.

I opened my eyes to see a rather large hammer in my hands.

It was blue and purple, and it looked quite good.

"It's...for me?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah! I made hammers for everyone! This one was for you, I call it the Swinger," Tom said proudly.

"Very original name, Thomas," Jordan mumbled while cracking open a beer.

"Don't patronize me!" Syndicate yelled at him.

"And, this is Sonja and Tucker's present!" Tom said once I put the hammer on the counter.

He handed me an amulet with swirling purple gem in the middle.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the gem in the middle, the contents actually swirling inside of the gem.

"It's an amulet of runic shielding. I hooked it up to my vis so you can always be protected from too much damage," Sonja said, smiling at me.

I put the necklace on and nodded, "Thank you, I love it."

"Aaaaaaaand! Jordan doesn't have a present for you!" Tom said, dragging out the and.

I shrugged and put on my best smile, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate all of this."

_Now you can all leave, _I thought, sitting down on the couch.

They all joined me on the couch, Tucker handed me a beer.

"Tell us how you got here, Kat. Jordan didn't give us the details," Sonja said, sitting down in the loveseat.

I stared at all of them, and a smile appeared on my face.

The old Mianite crew was reunited.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Once everyone left, I went back into my bedroom, which was a few steps up from the dining room.

I walked up the few stairs and into the bedroom, which was just want I asked for from the Harold.

I told him I was buying the house beforehand, and I made sure the bedroom was just to my liking.

The lights were made of glowstone, and they let off a warm glow that reminded me of my bedroom in the nether.

The bed was big and in the middle of the room, with neat black sheets and a big black comforter.

The nightstands were made of nether rack, and the walls were made of wood.

I tiredly took off my clothes, wishing I would've gone to the castle to get my clothes before hand.

Standing just in my amulet, I decided to sleep without any clothes.

There was no use trying to get into the castle in the middle of the night.

I pulled back the covers and sheets, getting in bed, I immediately sank into the soft mattress.

Once I pulled the fluffy comforter over me, I was asleep within minutes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~

"_Who are you?" _Came a familiar gruff voice.

I stirred in my sleep, tossing to one side.

"_Why can I feel what you feel? Why can I hear your thoughts? Get the same wounds? WHO ARE YOU?!" _

I gasped and snapped my eyes open.

"Dianite!" I called out, my voice full of desperation.

_It was him, it was definitely Dianite's voice. _I thought, peering around the room.

I curled my legs up to my chest and put my head into my arms.

"Please Dianite, I just want to see you again," I pleaded into my arms.

"_Even if you wanted too, you can't see me," _His voice whispered in my ear.

"Dianite! Stop messing with me, please!" I gasped, tears blurring my vision.

Mist appeared into the room, and I noticed a figure in the fog.

I didn't say anything as it neared me and sat down on the bed in front of me.

"_You can't see me, whoever you are, but I heard you calling me, and I thought I would make a grand appearance," _He said dully.

"But I can see you!" I said as the mist dispersed.

A ghostly see-through Dianite sat in front of me, his chin in his hand, he looked utterly bored.

Dianite looked up at me, clearly unconvinced.

So I reached out and put my hand on his cheek.

His skin was ice cold, not anything like my Dianite's skin.

He looked at me in surprise, "_You can...touch me? You can see me?"_

I broke into a relieved smile, "I can, Dianite. I can see you."


End file.
